Marie
Marie is a character exclusive to the enhanced port of Persona 4, Persona 4 Golden. Appearances * Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana Social Link Design Marie has pale skin, chin-length brown to black hair and gray eyes. Her face is slightly made-up, having shadowed eyes and light pink lipstick. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her deep blue officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure, most likely as a reference to the Velvet Room. She also wears a special red choker necklace with a lock, symbolising a secret within Marie in which the protagonist will have to unlock to find out what it is. As Kusumi-no-Okami, she wears a red and white attire that includes a hood. Her right eye has different colours. She seem to have her feet bare-footed. In the True Ending, she wears a pair of black glasses, with a black and grey stripe collar shirt and a white puffy blouse top. Personality When Marie is first met, she seems to be a very cold and antisocial individual. As the player proceeds in her Social Link, however, it becomes apparent that her "lack of emotion" is basically just her way to deal with her own shyness, insecurity and naïveté. This is also why she wants the Protagonist to show her Inaba: She wants to learn about the world and who she really is. Marie sometimes expresses her thoughts in poems which often deal with depressing themes like farewells and existentialism, questioning her own origin. Besides this, Marie is into fashion, loves nature (another major theme in her poems) and is apparently concerned about her figure, which is why she only eats healthy food. Profile Persona 4 Golden Marie is an assistant of the Velvet Room. She will help the Protagonist with creating his player card for the game's online features and is responsible for the player's skill cards. Befriending Marie will help the Protagonist realize the potential of the Aeon Arcana, eventually enabling him to summon the Persona Kaguya. She first appears in the opening sequence when the protagonist leaves the station with the Dojima's. Questioning her own existence in life and without memories, she mysteriously ends up being an assistant for the Velvet Room where the protagonist will help Marie discover her true self. Marie will be present during the whole game, with her story arc eventually culminating in rescuing her from her own dungeon. Should the Protagonist decide to maximize her Social Link, it is later revealed during Marie's dungeon arc that she is actually Kusumi-no-Okami, one part of a greater power like Ameno-sagiri, her role being to spy on the real world for Ameno-sagiri, and absorb the mist in the real world if Ameno-sagiri is defeated; however, the remnants of Ameno-sagiri and Kunino-sagiri used the fog she had absorbed to take control of her after their initial defeat at the hands of the Investigation Team. The main characters free her from their control by defeating her Kusumi-no-Okami form and she gains a bond to the real world, allowing her to exist there permanently. In the true ending when Izanami is defeated, Marie vanishes along with her, revealing another name, Izanami-no-Mikoto, as she fades away. When the protagonist returns to Inaba in summer she has reappeared in the real world, taking on the name Mariko Kusumi and is now working as a weather forecaster, except that she now has her powers back and does not actually forecast the weather but decides it. However, it is yet unknown if she still retains access to the Velvet Room. She does not actually meet the main characters in the epilogue, but will proclaim her love for the protagonist on TV while they are watching it, only if the protagonist pursues a relationship with Marie after maxing out her social link. At the end of the credits, she can be seen in a photograph together with the rest of the main characters. Gallery Persona golden 2.jpg|Marie in the opening. p4g-8.jpg|Marie in the Velvet Room MarieIdentify.jpg|Marie reveals her true identity as Kusumi-no-Okami Marie Dead.png|The Investigation Team thinking Marie is dead. Hot Spring + Electricity.png|Marie uses Ziodyne on Yosuke & Teddie at the hot spring. Trivia *The music that plays in the battle against Kusumi-no-Okami is the Reincarnation version of I'll Face Myself -Battle-. *Marie makes a reference to Hiimdaisy's Persona 4 comics saying fsteak.http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fsteak.jpg References Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters